


Winter Weight

by future_fishy



Series: Chubby Yuuri Appreciation [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Yuuri, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Short & Sweet, he's soft and lovely, i know its only been one episode but i needed to write something because i love yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Yuuri had once mentioned to Viktor that he always gained weight in the winter, and now, curled up with Yuuri after having dinner with Yuuri’s parents, Viktor could see what he meant.





	

Yuuri had once mentioned to Viktor that he always gained weight in the winter, and now, curled up with Yuuri after having dinner with Yuuri’s parents, Viktor could see what he meant. It had been almost a year since he’d become Yuuri’s coach, and during that time training had slimmed the skater’s waistline (bar a stubborn bit of pudge around his stomach, which frustrated Yuuri but Viktor thought it was cute). But right now, Yuuri looked a little closer to how he did when they’d first met.

Viktor slid his hand down Yuuri’s side and squeezed his hip, “You weren’t kidding about the winter weight.”

“Sorry…” Yuuri mumbled into the Russian skater’s neck, face warming a little at the comment.

“Hey, don’t apologise.” Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, “Lots of people gain weight in the winter.”

Yuuri hummed in vague agreement, but he didn’t seem very convinced.

“It really doesn’t matter, sweetheart, honestly.” Viktor continued, throwing in a pet name for good measure, “And I don’t suppose ten pounds is going to impact your performance.”

Yuuri groaned, “Its more like fifteen… I checked this morning.”

Viktor took Yuuri’s face in both hands and smushed his cheeks together playfully, “Stop being pedantic.”

That got a giggle out of Yuuri and Viktor kissed him on the mouth this time. He couldn’t get enough of Yuuri’s laugh. He couldn’t get enough of Yuuri.

Wrapping his arms back around his boyfriend, Viktor continued, determined to convince Yuuri that his pudgy winter body was just as lovely as his toned rest-of-the-year one, “Speaking as your boyfriend, I really can’t complain about having a little more of you to cuddle with for a few months out of the year.”

“I guess.” the younger man muttered, burying his face in Viktor’s neck again.

“And, for the record, this winter weight is doing some wonderful things to your arse.” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s plush bottom for emphasis, “Not that your arse isn’t perfect anyway, my little piglet.”

Yuuri flushed bright red. Viktor knew how much he loved that nickname, and really, it was unfair what it did to him. Yuuri had the feeling he’d be having to change the sheets and shower again before the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that Viktor calling Yuuri 'piglet' is a canon thing and i'm kinkshaming him and also myself


End file.
